Shouldn't Have Let You Go
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: As cliché as it was, she just couldn't afford to lose him, even though she already had once before. Jatie. Please R&R.


**Authoress' Notes**

_**I've always loved Jatie but this is my first story ever for them. :) Hope you all will like this lil one-shot. (:**_

**Disclaimer: *scoffs* I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shouldn't Have Let You Go<strong>

Katie laid her head on her boyfriend James' lap as the couple just enjoyed each others' company while music played softly from the speakers in James' room. With the last song fading, a new one soon took its place and upon recognizing the song, a huge smile started to form on the girl's face.

"Hey, turn it up. I wanna hear _Marry Your Daughter_,"

Smiling cheekily, James asked her with a chuckle, "Can you call your dad and bring him in the room then?"

Sitting up, Katie let out a laugh, "Uh, cheesy much?"

"But you know you love it," James shot back with a grin as he pulled Katie towards him, making her sit on his lap as he enclosed her into a hug.

"Maybe," Katie replied playfully with a giggle as she leaned on James' chest. She just felt so secure in his arms- as though nothing could ever hurt her.

"I'm gonna marry your daughter and make her my wife," James sang along.

Smiling, Katie joined in, "I want her to be the only girl that I'll love for the rest of my life,"

"And give her the best of me til the day that I die, yeah," The two sang, causing them both to burst out into a fit of laughter. They were just so silly sometimes.

Once it had died down, they both met the others' eyes. A small smile appeared on Katie's lips as hers and James' faces got closer by the second. Kissing her softly yet sweetly when their lips had locked, James wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his as she wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

With the need for oxygen soon after though, the two reluctantly pulled away and just stared into each others' eyes, still feeling dazed as they smiled like idiots.

Noticing that the song was still playing, James leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You know, I'm going to sing this to you one day,"

Pouting, Katie whined, "Awh, you just ruined a good surprise for me,"

Knowing that she was only teasing, James decided to play along as he assured her with a light laugh, "You're going to love it just as much anyway,"

"Well, of course," Katie giggled, "it's going to be coming from you and that's all that really matters to me,"

**XXXXX**

Playing nervously with her fingers, Katie sat at one of the chairs the Palm Woods lobby, waiting for James to arrive. She had news to tell him but she couldn't quite say if it was good or bad because, either way, she'd lose something important.

"Hey!" Katie looked up upon hearing James' voice which she knew all too well. She instantly met his curious eyes once he had made his way over to her.

"I," Katie began, not knowing how to continue her sentence as James held onto her every word. He knew what Katie had wanted to talk to him about.

"Failed the test," Katie decided to lie, as she stood up and put on her best disappointed face so it'd be more believable, "so I can't go to Harvard come August,"

James immediately brought Katie into a hug, as he sympathized, "I'm really sorry baby girl. I know how much you wanted to go,"

"You know it's not your fault," Katie told him as they slowly pulled away. She didn't want him to feel bad because of her white lie.

"Still though," James said with a sigh, "the school is pretty stupid for not accepting someone as amazing as you,"

Blushing slightly, Katie waved the idea away as she remarked with a giggle, "Shut up,"

Chuckling, James wound an arm around the girl's shoulders, "Well, their loss is my gain,"

"So dinner at Pini's later then?" Katie suggested with a grin.

"It's a date," James replied with a wide smile as the two kissed before parting ways.

Once James saw that Katie was out of sight when he heard the elevator ding, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed someone who he knew could help him.

"Hey mom," James greeted over the line, "I have a small favor to ask of you,"

**XXXXX**

"I can't believe you didn't tell him," Kendall told his baby sister with a sigh. Not only was lying bad but it could ruin the very trust that James and Katie had in their relationship which was exactly what Kendall was afraid of.

"I don't want to leave him," Katie said as she got ready for her dinner with James. She wore a floral dress that just went past her knees and her favorite pair of wedges.

"Knowing James he would've just gone to live with you there in Boston if it meant he could still be with you," Carlos spoke up. James was always one to follow his heart over his head.

"He wouldn't think of the consequences of leaving here at all," Logan added, "because the worst thing that could ever happen to him would be losing you,"

Surprised, Katie turned around to face Logan, "How are you so sure he feels that way?"

"Well, for one thing," Kendall interjected, answering for Logan, "he does spend all his free time on you and cherishes every second of it,"

"Oh and I do hear James praying every night," Carlos piped up, "he'd thank the Lord for having you in his life and he'd also pray that you'll never leave him because he would be nothing without you,"

Katie felt tears stinging to her eyes but decided to hold them back as to not ruin the light make up she had applied earlier. She never knew James felt so strongly about her like that and she instantly felt awful for lying to him which is why she decided to tell him truth later at some point during their date.

Speak of the devil, James had exited his and Carlos' room, wearing a blue polo, his best jeans and a pair of black dressy shoes.

"Oh wow," Katie breathed once she had saw her boyfriend, "you look great,"

"Don't I always?" James remarked cockily but then added sweetly in a whisper, "but believe me, you look _way_ better,"

Smiling brightly, Katie felt a small blush starting to form on her face as she and James linked arms, said good bye to the guys and left for Pini's.

**XXXXX**

"I'm so full!" Katie exclaimed, feeling contented as she and James strolled around Palm Woods Park.

Chuckling, James commented, "You do always get filled when we eat at Pini's,"

"Only cause their lasagna is so good," Katie said in her defense.

Letting out a light laugh, James remarked, "Well, I can't argue with you on that one,"

Katie grinned in victory as James led her towards one of the park's benches to sit down. She leaned her head on his shoulder once they both had sat down as they just sat in silence, looking up at the stars and awing at how beautiful the night sky was.

Moments passed until Katie slowly sat up, removing her head from where it had rested on James' shoulder. It was now or never.

"James?" Katie began to get James' attention, sounding anxious as she twirled the ends of her hair. That was a habit she did whenever she was nervous.

Turning his head to face her, James asked, "Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you," Katie told him slowly, not exactly sure how to say what she was going to say next.

"Is it that you did get accepted into Harvard and didn't tell me because you didn't want to leave me?" James guessed correctly, already knowing he was right.

Katie's mouth dropped slightly as she was able to let out, "How did you...?"

"I called my mom," James answered, cutting her off, "you forgot that she graduated there with top honors which is why she still gets to know these kinds of things,"

Face palming because she felt so stupid for forgetting something like that, Katie queried after, "How did you know though that I didn't want to leave because of you?"

Chuckling, James replied, "Well, history does tend to repeat itself. Jo did this very same thing years ago, remember?"

Managing a smile, Katie answered, "Yeah,"

"When given a great opportunity, she chose to turn it down because it meant being away from Kendall, someone she loved," James started telling the story that they both knew all too well, "However, your brother wouldn't have it because he didn't want her to give up such an amazing chance because of him,"

"So, let me guess," Katie began to say, "you're going to make me go to Harvard, aren't you?"

"Of course," James replied with a chuckle as if the answer was obvious as he kissed her forehead, "I care about you too much,"

"But," Katie said, her voice cracking as she stood up from where she sat, "I don't want to break up with you,"

"Who says we have to break up?" James asked as he stood up as well.

"I don't believe in long distance relationships," Katie responded with a sigh, "so basically I can only have you or Harvard and I choose you,"

"But you are not going to turn down an opportunity like this," James told her sternly, looking at her straight in the eyes.

Annoyed, Katie argued, "Why can't you just be happy that I chose to stay with you instead of going to one of the best schools in the world?"

"Becuase it's a stupid decision!" James shot back, his anger getting the better of him.

"Oh, so it was stupid of me to choose to be with the person I love?" Katie remarked.

"Hey, I suggested that we try long distance," James defended himself, "but you shot that idea down so quickly without even wanting to try it first at least,"

Katie sassed, "Oh, so now I'm the bad guy here?"

With an eye roll, James commented, "Well, you're not making it very easy to compromise,"

Having enough, Katie tore off the rose that James had pinned on her dress earlier that night and threw it to the ground, "You know what?"

"What?" James challenged.

"We are done," Katie told him, the venom in her voice evident as she stomped on the rose that she threw to the ground, hard. Her way of unleashing her anger had caused the rose to flatten and its petals to break and fall apart. Once the rose was completely destroyed, Katie turned her back and walked towards the Palm Woods, leaving James all alone, as the pretty boy stared after her.

**XXXXX**

_5 years later_

"No! I don't want to go!" Katie whined as Kendall, Carlos and Logan dragged her to go up the Church's stairs. The three boys just ignored the girl's protests and continued to pull her towards the Church's entrance.

"Don't be silly," Carlos told her, "I know you have a plan to stop all of this,"

Releasing their hold on her, Katie raised an eyebrow at the Latino as she scolded, "You're his best man! You of all people shouldn't be in favor of something like that,"

"Well, I don't like Lynn, alright!" Carlos groaned, feeling exasperated as he made a face, "She irks me,"

"Us too," Kendall and Logan agreed in unison.

Sighing, Katie told them, "Look, I know we don't all really like her but James does, a lot. He's really happy now so..."

"Well, he'd be ten times happier if you were the one to walk down that aisle later instead of her," Carlos argued, cutting Katie off, as Kendall and Logan nodded their heads in agreement with the Latino.

Hanging her head down, Katie mumbled, "I have a hard time believing in that,"

Kendall wound an arm around his baby sister as concern filled his eyes while she continued, her voice cracking, "I bet he doesn't even want to see me,"

"No, don't say that," Kendall told her, trying to get her not to think that way.

"He did invite you right?" Logan spoke up, "That means he _wants_ you to be here,"

"Well, James might but I know Lynn doesn't," Katie sighed as she leaned her head on her big brother's shoulder.

"So what?" Carlos told the younger girl, "James has just as much of a say in this as her,"

"And he definitely would want to see you sitting at one of the pews over there later," Logan added with a grin as he gestured to the inside of the Church.

"He still cares about you baby sis," Kendall told her as he brought her head up so that they would see eye to eye, "don't let this chance pass you by,"

Looking from her brother to Carlos then Logan and back, Katie felt a small smile forming on her face, as she breathed, "I love you guys,"

**XXXXX**

Sitting quietly at one of the pews in the Church, Katie's eyes wandered around as she recognized some familiar faces. She saw Aly, the boys' childhood friend, who was there with famous actor/singer Dak Zevon causing her lips to curl into a smile. About three years ago, Katie had played matchmaker with the two and they've been a happy couple ever since. She also spotted everyone's parents and was surprised to see Mrs. Diamond trying to hold back actual tears. Old friends from the Palm Woods such as Tyler, the Jennifers and even Mr. Bitters were there as well.

Moments later, the people silenced as the wedding began. The usual walks of the entourage happened but Katie could care less. Most of them were from Lynn's side anyway. She only started paying attention when she saw Kendall walk down the aisle with Jo who was his wife of already one year. Logan followed shortly after with Camille, his new fiancé since he had just proposed last week. Carlos, being the best man, came last alongside Lynn's maid of honor. He did have a girlfriend, Stephanie, but she couldn't make it on a count of her busy schedule with directing her new horror film.

Once everyone was in their places up front, the organ player started playing the oh so familiar wedding march. The Church's double doors opened up and Lynn came into the room, with her father walking with her. Her nose was stuck up high and she walked like she owned the place. Katie just wanted to wipe that smug grin off Lynn's face.

Rolling her eyes, Katie turned her head away from the bride and looked at the groom instead. James had a smile on his face but Katie could tell that it wasn't genuine. It looked forced, as though he was only smiling to be polite.

Sighing, Katie wondered to herself, "Did he wish that was me?"

The wedding continued on normally with Katie not really caring about most of it until the priest had finally gotten to the part she had been waiting for, "Speak now or forever hold your peace,"

No one spoke up. Looking around, Katie saw that James was hesitant. This was her last chance. Standing up slowly from where she sat, had caused everyone to gasp and stare right at her. They all looked, shocked, to say the least but she didn't couldn't care less. James was the only thing she was looking at and he did the same to her.

"James," Katie started to say as she walked and made her way to the center of the aisle, "I'm sorry,"

"Get her out of here!" Lynn cried only to be shushed by James and even by the priest.

"I'm sorry for not doing everything to keep our relationship together," Katie said, "and for leaving you there alone five years ago,"

Small smiles started to appear on Kendall, Carlos and Logan's faces as Katie continued, "I guess I was just afraid because it seemed like it was bound to fail and I knew I couldn't take that heartache,"

Taking a deep breath, Katie sighed, "But now I know that not having you is even worse than that because I care about you too much,"

The crowd hang on every word that came out of Katie's mouth, "And I know I'm being really selfish and rude right now for interrupting what is supposed to be the happiest moment of your life but I just need you to know that," Katie paused for a moment, leaving everyone hanging for awhile.

Katie's brown eyes bore into James' hazel ones as she professed, "I love you, James Diamond. Always have, always will,"

"Awh," The crowd cooed while Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Jo and Camille applauded the younger girl. They have been waiting years for Katie to come out with her true feelings.

Wiping a tear away from his eye, the priest sniffled, "Well, thank you for that Miss,"

"Knight," Katie answered for the minister as she bowed politely in respect to him.

"Yes, Ms. Knight, thank you," The priest said once more as he looked over at James who seemed to be at a crossroads. He didn't want to hurt Lynn but he obviously still loved Katie more than her.

Everyone stared at James in great anticipation and without saying a word, which put even more pressure on the pretty boy.

"Please say something," Katie begged softly. The silence was killing her.

Giving him a pointed look, the priest got James' attention and whispered in his ear, "She's a keeper,"

Confused, James saw that the priest was motioning towards Katie as he continued to say, "Don't let her get away again,"

Taking a breather, James turned to face Lynn which got Katie's heart beating faster, "Lynn, I'm sorry but I can't go through with this,"

All the people's mouths dropped in surprise, including Katie's while the priest's, the guys', Jo's and Camille's lips just curled into knowing smiles.

"What?" Lynn exclaimed, appalled, "You can't do this!"

"Oh, watch him sister," Carlos sassed, causing the people who were there for James to laugh.

Glaring at Carlos, Lynn yelled, "Stay out of this!"

"Hey, no one yells at Carlos," James defended one of his best friends as the said best friends walked over to him to back him up.

"Alright, enough!" The priest exclaimed, getting tired of it all, which got everyone in the Church to shut up.

"Okay then," The minister continued once everything had died down, "I'm really sorry Lynn but since James has decided to cancel all of this-"

"No!" Lynn screamed, not wanting to give up as she took James' hand, "James is only kidding and that girl over there is out of her mind,"

Appalled, Katie remarked, "Excuse me?"

"She just can't deal with the fact that James isn't hers anymore. Oh how pathetic," Lynn continued, as she chuckled heavily and ignored Katie completely.

"You're the one laughing hysterically over there, you know," Katie pointed out.

"Whatever," Lynn said with an eye roll.

"That's it!" James exclaimed, throwing Lynn's hands away from his, "You are crazy and anyone who talks to my baby girl and to my friends like that isn't worth my time,"

Gasps escaped the crowd's mouths as James started running towards where Katie was. She ran as well, and soon found herself in James' arms. Carrying her, James spun Katie around while she was still in his arms, causing her to giggle.

Annoyed, Lynn groaned loudly and walked out of the church in a fit of rage with her guests following after her. Katie and James chuckled at the scene as they hugged each other tighter.

Katie whispered as she leaned her head on his chest, "I never want to let go,"

"You don't have to," James assured her in a soft voice as he kissed the top of her forehead, causing everyone who was left to coo in awe.

"Oh come on," Carlos called, "you guys can do better than that,"

The people laughed upon knowing what Carlos had meant as they all started to chant, "Kiss! Kiss!"

Katie rolled her eyes at everyone's immaturity and was caught off guard when James had suddenly placed his lips on hers. She started kissing back after she had regained her composure causing James to smile into the kiss. The crowd applauded the two and awed at them all the same.

When the two had pulled away, they bumped foreheads as Katie asked with a smile, "So, does this mean I'm forgiven for being incredibly stupid?"

Chuckling, James conditioned, "Only if it means I'm forgiven for being such a jerk,"

Katie answered him with a kiss on the lips to which he happily returned.

Once they broke the kiss, they agreed in unison, "Deal,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! :)<strong>_


End file.
